You Are My Life Now
by Giving Up Forever
Summary: This story is a Bella and Edward one, which is a sort of adaptation of Breaking Dawn. It's the classic story of our favorite star-crossed lovers, and how they spend eternity together.


**You Are My Life Now**

_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and all the characters within. I only like to take them out and play with them._

It was another rainy day in Forks, seemingly a normal one. But, in my life, every day was far from normal, and this was no exception. I leaned back against my pillows, allowing my eyes to fall shut. Once again, this would seem to be nothing out of the ordinary, but my life wasn't the average one of a resident of Forks. As I listened to the steady drum of the rain on the roof, I allowed my mind to wander. It was no surprise where my thoughts drifted next.

(Flashback)

"Bella, I don't have the strength….to stay away from you anymore," Edward said quietly, as his golden eyes locked with mine. The lights around us were soft and twinkling, and though the restaurant was far from empty, we were the only ones there.

"Then don't," I answered quietly, my breath hitching in my throat. I knew Edward had a secret, but at that moment, I didn't care.

(Back to present)

The very thought of that night could always bring a ray of sunshine to the dreary Forks weather. My eyes remained closed as I allowed myself to reminisce once again, of a memory just as vivid.

(Flashback)

"When I first met you, I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood more." Edward's eyes flashed with a foreign, yet familiar fever. Something told me that I should have been frightened, but I couldn't bring myself to give in to fear.

Instead, I responded, "I'm not afraid of you. You won't hurt me. I trust you." I was surprised at how confidently the words spilled out. I stepped closer to Edward, closing the gap between us. My breath quickened as I stared back into his eyes, and time seemed to come to a crashing halt around us. In those moments, my world hovered in a paranormal state as I tried to make sense of it all. Words escaped me, and thoughts were incapable of expressing the multiple emotions that manifested themselves in my soul. The way his skin had sparkled in the sun, like a million diamond facets, and the electricity charging between us left me stunned and breathless. After what felt like an eternity, Edward spoke.

"Your scent is like a drug to me. You're exactly my brand of heroin."

Before I could respond, he began to walk away, and I followed him. Abruptly, he stopped, and I leaned backwards against a tree. In one swift, yet gentle motion, he pressed his palms against the trunk on either side of me. His face was tantalizingly close to mine, and his very scent was sweetly intoxicating. His face showed a mixture of pain and desire as he spoke.

"Bella, I can't read your thoughts. You have to tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that now I'm afraid," I responded, my breath coming in heavy waves.

"Good." He let his hands drop, and despite his worded response, I sensed an aching in his presence that shook me to the core. It was a hurt that I wanted to drive away forever.

"I'm scared of losing you. I'm afraid you're going to disappear." My voice faltered slightly with the raw emotion that came with my honesty.

Edward slowly lifted a hand, placing it just below my collarbone. Ever so slightly, I shivered, and I couldn't tell if it was from the cold of his skin or the fact that he was touching me.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you." He spoke softly and carefully, with an intensity that gave way to nothing but honesty.

We stood like that, eyes locked, and his hand on my chest, for several moments that passed like milliseconds. He spoke again, with an ounce of cynicism in his voice.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"What a stupid lamb," I breathed.

"What a sick, masochistic lion," Edward replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. Despite this tiny bit of sarcasm, his eyes betrayed nothing but caring passion. It was this moment in which I knew my fate was inextricably intertwined with Edward's. Furthermore, I knew that I could never live without him in my life.

(Back to present)

The rain still tapped on the roof above as, with my eyes still closed, I allowed my body to lengthen, feeling the soft, cool sheets beneath my legs. As I stretched my arm across the width of my bed, its movement was stopped as I struck something solid. My eyes flew open in surprise at this sudden obstruction. As this happened, they were met with a familiar pair of topaz ones, and a smile spread across my face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Every time he spoke, his voice sang the most intricate melody straight into my heart.

"It's okay. I wasn't sleeping. I was just…thinking." My voice was dull in comparison to Edward's eloquency. Then, with more grace than I could ever fathom having, Edward lifted his legs onto the bed and reclined to mimic my position.

"What about?" He said softly.

I sighed and rolled onto my side, draping my arm across his torso and laying my head on his chest. "Do you even need to ask?" I responded, breathing in his intoxicating scent, and smiling against his granite form.

He chuckled musically. "Bella, dear, you seem to forget that your mind is an exception to my gift." His fingers stroked my hair gently, sending shivers down my spine.

"Well, if you must know, I was thinking about you. And me. I was thinking about us. Thinking about when all of this started."

I was now propped up on my elbow, still lying across his torso. This gave me a much better view for conversation, as I could now see into his eyes. They danced with laughter as he stared back at me. A few moments silence passed until I spoke again.

"What are you thinking?" I was always fascinated to know what new things were on his mind. Every day with him was like a new page in a book.

"I'm thinking about how glad I am that you didn't run when you found out the truth about me." His reply came with a heartfelt sincerity. "And I'm thinking that I can't wait to marry you tomorrow."

More silence passed, for words couldn't describe the emotions that we both felt. I lay still on his chest, imagining what it would have felt like to listen to his heart if it still beat. Edward was mine, and I was his, and there was nothing that would change that. And soon, after our honeymoon, he would change me too, and my heart would cease to pulse just like his.

"I can't wait to marry you either." My reply came softly, as sleep stole over my body and Edward hummed my lullaby gently, still stroking my hair.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Reviews would be much appreciated, and I should have a new chapter up soon! :)_


End file.
